


His Shirt

by cafe80s



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: A typical “oh, you left your shirt at mine” scene, Phineas and Ferb style.





	His Shirt

The room was quiet.

Phineas and his brother Ferb were in their bedroom. The redhead had his nose buried in a thick novel, and the green-haired boy had headphones on, while texting one of his friends.

Since they had grown up, the boys seemed to end up like this quite a lot. They hadn’t given up on inventing, they just didn’t do it nearly as often. A lot factored into it, but it was mostly the fact they were in high school, and were almost always busy.

The only sounds in the room were the boys’ breathing, pages turning, and the faint sounds of nature outside.

Until Phineas’s phone jumped to life beside him, vibrating and ringing loudly.

Phineas had never been so jump-scared in his life. But he looked down at his phone to see that it was Isabella calling him.

He smiled and answered the phone.

”Hey, Izzy. What’s up?”

“Well, I thought it was such a nice day outside, that maybe you and Ferb would like to come over? Y’know, for a swim? Might cool us down.”

Phineas looked out the window. “Whoa, I didn’t even realise it was hot outside.”

Isabella giggled. “You haven’t been outside today at all, have you?”

Phineas chuckled. “No, no I haven’t. I’ll just ask Ferb quickly.”

Ferb looked up when he heard his name.

”Izzy’s invited us over to her pool. Wanna come?”

Ferb thought for a short moment, and then nodded. “Sounds good.”

Phineas put his phone back up to his ear. ”We’re both in. See you in about 5, yeah?”

”Sure!” Isabella said. “See ya soon!”

Phineas smiled before hanging up, and continued smiling for a strangely long amount of time. Ferb kept his eyes on his brother.

____________________

Isabella beamed when she answered the front door. “Hi, Phineas. Glad you could come! And you too, Ferb.”

Phineas passed Isabella in the doorway, and walked through the house to the backyard.

Ferb gave Isabella a little smile. “Don’t worry about it,” he said to her, quietly. “I know you were excited to see him.”

”Thanks Ferb. Now, let’s go have some fun!” Isabella jogged up behind Phineas, and Ferb followed.

The pool glistened in the bright sunlight. Isabella took off her sundress, revealing a dark purple swimsuit, very nicely showing her curves. Phineas couldn’t help but stare.

Ferb noticed his brother in this state, and smiled to himself. _Finally._

Isabella looked over her shoulder at Phineas while tying her hair up into a messy bun. “You coming in?”

The redhead blinked a few times, and smiled before taking his shirt off. He ran up to the pool and jumped in. Isabella followed suit, and the two of them lazily swam around for a bit.

Ferb let the two of them swim together, and just sat in the shade on a lawnchair, reading a book.

Phineas splashed the raven-haired girl, surprising her.

”Hey!” she exclaimed, and splashed back.

They splashed each other over and over again, each splash getting bigger. Isabella was squealing, and Phineas was laughing.

Phineas did a final big splash, and the two of them stopped their noises entirely, looking into the each other’s eyes.

It seemed like something was going to happen between the two, until Vivian opened the sliding door with a tray in her hands.

”Hola, would anyone like some iced tea?”

Phineas looked over. “Ooh, iced tea! Sounds great.” He climbed out of the pool, and held his hand out for Isabella.

”Thanks, Phin.” She took his hand and climbed out.

They simultaneously took a glass each from the tray, and gave thanks. Phineas smiled at Isabella.

”Ferb, honey, would you like one too?” Vivian asked.

Ferb looked up and got up from his chair. He took a glass, and thanked her. Vivian smiled at the three teenagers and went back inside.

Phineas took Isabella’s hand and lead her to the side of the pool. He sat with his feet in the water, gesturing for the girl to do the same.

Ferb looked at the two of them. Was there even any space between them?

They sat for a while, sipping their drinks and talking. Ferb didn’t want to ‘cockblock’ Isabella, but he did wonder why she had invited him over as well. _She’s probably just being friendly,_ Ferb thought.

He considered leaving the two of them alone, but he also wanted to see if anything happened between them. _No. I’m not going to do that. I’m going to leave them, and whatever happens will happen._

Ferb gathered his things. “Thanks for inviting me round, Isabella. It was a good time,” he said, walking past them. Phineas still had his hand clasped with Isabella’s.

”Oh, you’re heading home?” Phineas enquired, almost sounding thankful. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later then, bro.”

Ferb gave a small smile to the both of them, and exited out the side gate.

Isabella tried to stop herself from smiling so widely. Finally, after years, she was where she wanted to be. Alone with her best friend.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he gently squeezed her hand.

_____________________

A few hours later, they were still in the pool. Just floating, the fun splashing and small contests between the two had ended a while ago. The sun was starting to set, but being the middle of summer, it was starting to get late.

“Agh, I should probably go home soon,” Phineas said. “Mom’s probably wondering where I am.”

”Phineas, you live across the street. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

”Yeah, but… I dunno.”

Phineas heard a quiet ringing noise, and realised it was his phone. He waded over to the side of the pool, reached as far as he could, and took his phone from under his shirt.

”Oh, hey Mom.” A short pause. “I’m at Izzy’s. Yes, I’m fine.” A longer pause. “Okay, alright. See you soon.”

He hung up his phone, and got out of the pool to dry himself off.

”What’s up?” Isabella asked.

”Surprise, surprise, Mom wants me to come home. Maybe I could come back tomorrow?”

Isabella smiled. “Sure! Sounds great. I’ll text you.” She climbed out of the pool to dry off too.

They walked through the house, and Phineas thanked Vivian for her hospitality.

”Oh, that is quite alright Phineas. You are welcome here any time you like.” She smiled at him.

Once they had gone out the front door, Phineas kissed Isabella on the cheek.

”Today was really nice. I enjoyed it. Thanks, Izzy.”

He flung his towel over his shoulder, and walked across the street, his flip-flops squeaking. Isabella waited until he was at his front door.

From across the road, he waved at her, and went inside.

Isabella went back through the house to clean up the stuff from outside, and noticed an orange and white striped shirt on the ground. She picked it up, and took it to her room.

She put it on her pillow so his scent was with her the whole night. It was such a unique scent; a rustic, wooden scent, but also with a hint of coconut.

_Maybe I’m just that little bit closer,_ Isabella thought. _I mean, he kissed me! That’s definitely something._

_______________

Phineas quietly shut the door behind him, and went straight upstairs to his room. The smile from after kissing Isabella was still on his face, and he couldn’t stop at all.

Ferb was laying back on his bed, reading a book. Phineas tried his hardest to make a straight face, but gave up.

”Why so smug, brother?”

Phineas hesitated. “Oh, well, you know…” The smile grew larger, making his eyes crease.

“Alright. I’ll leave it up to my imagination as to what happened.”

______________________

A week passed, and Isabella still had Phineas’s shirt in her possession. It still had his scent on it, but now it wasn’t so strong. Vivian had seen it on her pillow when she did Isabella’s laundry, but decided to leave it.

The shirt had more of Isabella’s scent, which she’d hoped he would like if she ever gave it back.

The two teens had spent every day together for the past week. Phineas mostly went across the street, and the two of them would spend the day just hanging out, or going somewhere and returning to Isabella’s house. And each time, she had made sure to hide the shirt if he happened to go into her bedroom.

But Phineas turned his room upside down when he couldn’t find his orange and white shirt. It was his favourite, and even though it was a simple striped shirt, he loved it.

“Hey Ferb, have you seen my orange and white shirt? I had it last week, but now it’s gone.”

Ferb shrugged.

”Where the heck could it be?” Phineas said under his breath.

”When was the last time you wore it?” Ferb asked. 

Phineas scratched the side of his head. “I dunno, last week, maybe? I don’t remember.”

He stepped downstairs to the laundry, and looked in the basket, just in case somebody had accidentally thrown it in there. _Nope, not there._

After almost two hours of searching, he gave up. _Maybe it’s gone for good,_ he thought.

 _Wait! That’s it!_ He raced back upstairs to his room.

”Ferb! Let’s build another Photo Transporter! But this time, we should make it so that it transports you to the object. I wanna see where my shirt went.”

Ferb nodded, and they headed to the backyard. And fourty-five minutes later, the invention was complete.

”I’m glad we kept the blueprints for this one, Ferb. It was way faster to build this time, too.”

Phineas jogged up to the platform, and Ferb used the keys on the side of the machine to scan the photograph. With a flash of light and a _pop_ , Phineas disappeared.

”Oh that’s right,” said Ferb to himself. “He wore it the day we went to Isabella’s.”

_________________

Across the street in Isabella’s room, she was sitting on her bed, with one leg dangling over the side, and the other tucked underneath her, with a book spread in front of her.

She gasped loudly as a loud pop sounded beside her. She clamped her hands over her mouth, not expecting Phineas to be somehow transported here.

Phineas was just as confused as Isabella.

”Huh?” he said, looking around. “Is this where my shirt is?”

Isabella blushed, and Phineas noticed that she was wearing the shirt.

”Wait, why do you have it?”

Isabella smiled coyly. “You left it here last week when we went swimming, and, well… I kinda wanted to keep it.”

Phineas grinned. “It looks nice on you. Bit of a change from the usual pinks and purples, huh?”

“Yeah…” Isabella giggled.

Phineas shifted closer to her. “You know what?” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

”Hm?”

”You can keep it. You know, as a kind of… cute thing. Gosh, I don’t know.” This time, Phineas blushed.

”I think I know,” said Isabella.

She took his shoulder gently, and they pressed their lips together.

”I’ve been waiting for that,” the redhead said.

”Wait… _you’ve_ been waiting for that?”

”Yeah. I like you a lot, Izzy. I’m glad that my shirt brought us together.”

Isabella took the boy’s hands in hers. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was inspired by a tumblr post, funnily enough. It’s here:
> 
> https://carlyflynnfletcher.tumblr.com/post/172125293144/some-isas-senior-murphy-gang
> 
> (the second drawing)


End file.
